


Gaining Control

by PlainHere



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainHere/pseuds/PlainHere
Summary: In an AU where Vanya lives a perfect life and was never excluded from her siblings in missions, Vanya's boyfriend cheats on her, causing Vanya's powers to switch all of her sibling's powers. The seven siblings must then figure out how to change back to their original powers, but because everyone is accusing each other and no one wants to cooperate with Vanya, the process of returning back to normal is slow.





	Gaining Control

"I think we should see other people."

It's the basic line. I thought for someone who has been with me for two years, he'd at least give me a more heart warming dismissal if the time ever came. The time has come now. He looks at me with eyes that are trying too hard to appear sympathetic. His gaze lowers when I glare, and he whispers his words. 

"You've been great to me, Vanya, but I don't think I'm as committed as I once was."

Everything in my life has been perfect. I've always been father's favorite, my siblings love me, and I can get anything I want without using Allison's rumor power. It's as though this world was meant to flow to my satisfaction; slowly when I'm unprepared yet always presenting me with good. From what I remember, the worst that's happened to me is having Klaus try to hide his drugs inside my violin when father was searching for his drugs. I got caught, and I could have gotten punished for it if it weren't for Allison forcing Klaus to confess. 

"I don't want to make this hard for you."

Erick is paining me. His words come out of his mouth so effortlessly it makes me feel as though he's been thinking of them since the first day we were together. I can control my powers quite well, but now that I'm listening to his possible last goodbye, the ground beneath me rumbles. He stops talking, shifts his feet, then continues as though what I'm capable of doing isn't something to be afraid of. 

"So I have to let you go."

The streetlamps on either side of us blink in the sunlight; on, off, explosion. Not committed? Has he been seeing other girls? What girl can possibly be more special than me? I don't understand how he can throw our relationship away so easily. As I stand with my mouth shut and my eyes glaring at his darted ones, I cause the sidewalk to crack. He's wrong for doing this. How dare he disrespect me like this? How dare he think it's all right to humiliate me? The large crack on the cement slithers towards us. We both notice it, but neither of us move away.

"I'm sorry."

The wind slaps him harshly enough to drag him to the crack on the earth. His feet force themselves on land, hands clinging on to the wall beside us. Nevertheless, his expression doesn't change. He's still got that stupid, apathetic look in his eyes. There's slight regret, but that's not the main emotion. I wish he could look into my eyes to see and feel my anger. He yells over the wind. 

"I send you the best of luck."

It's the click of his K that causes me to send my final blow. A chunk of the sidewalk pops free from the floor, flying towards his forehead. Still, no emotion is on his face as the massive block of cement hits him. There's no "I'm only joking" or "I'm sorry." He doesn't even ask me if I'm feeling all right. If he were to ask then, I'd tell him "I'm fine, leave me alone. I don't want to talk. How could you do this to me?" His body hits the floor and at that moment, I stop cracking with the cement. There's a thud that reverberates through miles, sending a wave of dirt and wind that even I can feel. The city has a painfully high ring to it once all the damage settles down. 

I stare at Erick. If he were to ask how I'm feeling right now, I'd tell him, "How could I do this to you?"


End file.
